


Reunions

by TheBestGamer



Series: Johanna and Maven [1]
Category: Hilda (Cartoon)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, Old Friends, Past Relationship(s), Reunions, Sketchbook ship, The Librarian's Name is Maven, Witches, Witches are exempted from the elf paperwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 12:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20174290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBestGamer/pseuds/TheBestGamer
Summary: After the episode "The Tide Mice" Johanna and Alfur go to the Library to set things right and make up for Hilda's mistake. However, once they arrive Johanna discovers that the one running the library is someone that she held dear in her heart.





	Reunions

**Author's Note:**

> Once I discovered this ship it was the only one on the show that I could think about. I know that these two never once interacted in the show but the thought that they would, would be amazing and heartwarming. I'm just thought that maybe these two may have known each other before.

It was a crazy night. When at first it seemed like a normal night where a few of the Sparrow Scouts sing in a group called the "Warblers" turned into a race for Hilda to stop her friend David and her mum Johanna from losing their souls. Luckily they managed to stop the soul stealing just in time so everything went back to the way it was. However, just because Hilda managed to save both her friend's and her mum's soul that didn't mean that she was out of the woods. She still had a lot to make up for it.

"I'm really sorry for what I've done." Hilda said to her mum.

"I know you are sorry Hilda and I do forgive you but that doesn't change what happened." Johanna said to her daughter slightly sternly. "I'm just glad that there weren't any permanent damage. At least none that we're aware of."

"Well there shouldn't be," Hilda and Johanna turned to look at Johanna's design table to see their elf friend Alfur. "I've looked over everything in the foot notes and beyond and it seems that there will not be anymore worries to be worrying about."

"Well that is a relief. Though I should ask," Johanna turned back to her daughter. "Where exactly did you get this page containing a dangerous spell?" She said Hilda look down full of guilt to which Johanna crossed her arms. "Hilda."

"I got it from the library. There was a secret room in there full of books about spell and such." Hilda looked back up at her mum. "The Librarian warned me not to take anything but I thought I could use it to help you and David. I was kinda right."

Johanna shook her head and sighed. "I appreciate your concern but that wasn't necessary. I could've found myself a graphic design job on my own." Hilda was about to say something else but she kept talking. "Look we will discuss this later right now It's best that you go to school now and try to talk this over with David. I feel like he might need to talk about this with you as well."

"What will you do while I'm gone?"

Johanna turned back to the design table and asked Alfur, "Alfur, do you have that page with you?" Aflur showed Johanna the page that he pulled out from somewhere, they didn't like to ask. "I will be heading over to the library to sort this out with the Librarian. It's only right that we let them know what has happened."

"I know mum, but don't you think I should be there too, so I can apologize?"

"That will have to happen later today right now you need to get to school." Hilda nodded at that and turned to leave opening the door and closing it on the way out. Johanna sighed and turned around to walk toward the design table to get the page from Alfur. "I will need that page to give to the Librarian. Can you please give it to me."

Alfur held out the page to Johanna and she grabbed it. Just as she put the page in her pocket Alfur asked her, "If it wouldn't be any trouble would be alright if I went with you? I haven't been to the library yet and I would love to see it to get a more detailed report for the elf kingdom." Johanna rolled her eyes at that but held out her hand accepting his offer to let him accompany her to the library. Alfur jumped onto her hand, climbed up her arm, and sat on her shoulder, with that they were off.

* * *

It was a while before they finally made it to the library, lucky for the Johanna remembered where just about everything in this town was. However, even she had to admit that the library looked a whole lot different from the last time she has seen this place. Then again she has been gone for a long time so naturally there would be some differences in this town, she just didn't think that the library would be one of the buildings that would have changed.

"This is the library?" Alfur asked Johanna and she nodded. "It's gigantic."

"It's does look different from what I remember." Johanna said as the both of them walked inside.

The library may have looked different but the atmosphere sure did feel the same as any other library in the world. Books both old and new, people that were eager to learn and people who didn't want to be here but had no choice. Johanna did hope to see the librarian soon with all these people around. Alfur looked like he was in heaven though. Looking down at the elf she saw that he was in awe at all the wonderful books. He certainly would be able to get all kinds of information for his report here. 

Just as they kept walking Johanna nearly walked into a cart containing a tower of books. Luckily a few of the books fell out but the one pushing the cart was still a bit agitated at the near incident. "You need to be more careful you know."

"I'm terribly sorry ma'am." Johanna said trying to help the person in front of her.

"You should be," the person moved toward Johanna so she could see her. "If this was any worse the-" the person saw the one who had bumped into cart of books and froze. Johanna looked up from the floor after she picked up one of the fallen books, saw the person pushing the cart and she too froze, dropping the book. The person in front of her was a woman wearing grey shirt, a long black skirt, and a black cape. Though if wasn't for the person's dark and light purple hair Johanna wouldn't have recognize her. Though the other recognized Johanna almost immediately. "Johanna."

"Maven." Johanna stood up to get a good look at the woman in front of her. After a few seconds both Johanna and Maven took a few steps and then hugged each other. "Maven, it's really you." Johanna said with a few tears falling down.

"I actually thought that I was dreaming right now." the woman named Maven said to Johanna with tears also falling down her eyes.

Alfur looked at the both of them confused at what was happening but before he could say anything Johanna pulled away. She wiped the tears away and said, "Sorry, I kinda got a little emotional right there."

"Same here," Maven said also wiping tears from her eyes.

Alfur finally decided to say something to Johanna. "I didn't realize that you two know each other."

Maven looked at the elf and said, "Well we should know each other."

"Well I know now I jus-" Alfur was about to say more until realization dawned on him. "WAIT A MINUTE! YOU CAN SEE ME!" Alfur looked at Maven and she nodded her head. "So I take it you have signed all of the paperwork then. I didn't think anyone in this city would have done that."

Maven looked confused at that. "Paperwork?"

Alfur looked at Maven getting confused again. "The proper paperwork in order for a human to see an elf." Alfur noticed that Maven had a look in her eyes that meant that she didn't know what he was talking about. "This can't be possible." Alfur reached into his hat and pulled out a document. "How can a human see an elf without filling out the paperwork. The only exceptions to the rule are ghosts, vampires, and anything else considered not among the living."

"Well I can assure you I am alive." Maven said smirking at him.

"Then this shouldn't make any sense.....wait here's something. The only other exception to the rule was if the human is also a witch." He then looked back at Maven who looked a nervous at what he said. He then put two and two together and said, "So that would mean you're a witch."

Seeing Maven's nervousness Johanna placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and simply asked, "Are you alright?"

Feeling Johanna's hand on her should Maven felt a little more at ease. Maven leaned toward Johanna who placed her arm on her other shoulder. "Yeah I am, I just got a little nervous is all." Maven moved away from Johanna and said, "I guess I'm still a little scared about people finding out I'm witch."

"Well there's nothing to worry about with that." Alfur said to the both of them. "Witches have been considered friendly to us elves for a long time now." Alfur smiled at that making Maven smile at him glad to know that he doesn't see her as a menace. He then looked over at Johanna and said, "Hang on though. If you know her then would that mean that you know that she's a witch too?"

Johanna smiled and said, "Yes I do know that. I've known since I first lived here back when I was a child." Maven smiled at the fact that she remembered.

"If you don't mind me asking how do you two know each other?" Aflur asked the both of them.

Johanna was the one who answered his question. "Well the thing is Alfur," Both Johanna and Maven started blushing as Johanna continued. "Maven here...was someone I knew back in my childhood. I was the first one to discover that she was witch but that didn't matter to me." Johanna started rubbing the back of her neck. "Also her and I used to...date." Alfur blinked in confusion. "Maven was my girlfriend." Now Alfur started to understand.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry there will be more stories about these two. This was just the reunion fic. I do hope to write more about this ship soon, until then thanks for reading.


End file.
